Field
The present disclosure relates to a touch sensitive element and a display device including the same and more particularly, to a touch sensitive element which reduces a fault rate and generates high vibration with a low driving voltage and a display device including the same.
Description of the Related Art
A touch element is a device which senses a user's touch input such as screen touch to a display device and is widely utilized for display devices of public facilities and a large size display device such as a smart television (TV), in addition to a portable display device such as a smart phone or a tablet portable computer (PC). An operation type of the touch element may include a resistive type, a capacitive type, an optical type, and electromagnetic (EM) type.
However, recently, in addition to the sensing of the user's touch input, studies on a haptic device which transmits a tactile feedback sensed by a finger of the user or a stylus pen of the user as a feedback for the user's touch input are being performed.
Such a haptic device, a haptic device to which an eccentric rotating mass (ERM) is applied, a haptic device to which a linear resonant actuator (LRA) is applied, and a haptic device to which a piezo ceramic actuator is applied are used. However, the above-mentioned haptic devices are configured by an opaque material and do not vibrate a specific part of the display device, but vibrate the entire display device. Further, the above-mentioned haptic devices do not provide various vibration feelings and are easily broken by an external impact due to low durability.